


Happy Birthday, Hinata-kun!

by boiledfeetbeta



Series: Komahina Stuff [12]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: “Just—” Nagito looked at him. “Just say what’s on your mind, Hinata-kun.”“Uh, right…” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Will you go out with me?”His cheeks flushed red, his heartbeat quickening, Nagito knew something was wrong. It hit him.Nagito felt a pang in his chest, taking a shaky breath. His stomach pitted, his eyes stinging. He knew he shouldn’t be upset, and that he deserved it, but it still twisted at his heart.“Hinata-kun,” His voice broke. “That’s really a cruel joke to play on someone.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Happy Birthday, Hinata-kun!

Hajime woke up like it was any other day. In reality, it was. He doubted any of his friends would have remembered, so he felt it was fine for him to take the day off to himself. It was at times like these when he missed Chiaki most. He pulled on his coat, tied his tie, and headed out the door.

The morning air was cool, the breeze brushing his face. He could hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocky beach. He heard someone panting behind him, looking back to see familiar Super High School Level Musician chasing him. He sighed.

“Happy birthday!”

Ibuki pulled Hajime into a tight embrace, handing him a wrapped gift. He took it hesitantly.

“Ah, thank you.” He gave her a smile.

He had somewhere to be, and he didn’t want stuff like this (thoughtful as it was) to slow him down. He thanked Ibuki again, then headed off to the beach. She waved goodbye.

He took a moment to open the gift she had given him. It was a t-shirt for some band he had never heard of, accompanied by a handmade card that read:

_2 My Fave Boy,  
Heya, it’s me!!!!!!! Ibuki Mioda!!!!!  
I just wanted 2 let U know that ur so cool! Happy 20-smthng idk I didn’t check!!!!  
-Ibuki Mioda_

He chuckled, putting the items back in their box.

Throughout his trip, he was greeted with many gifts and birthday wishes. Kazuichi gave him a little toy robot that he had presumably made, and Fuyuhiko offered him a gold chain. He thanked them both with a high five and handshake, respectively.

~

The beach was nearly empty except for a certain someone. Hajime silently crept up to him, not saying a word. The two men stood there for what could have been minutes or hours until Nagito finally spoke.

“Happy birthday, Hinata-kun.”

“Thanks.”

Hajime had called him here, leaving a note underneath his cottage door. There was no doubt in his mind that Nagito would show up. He was clearly nervous, though, fiddling with his hands.

“What’s going on?” Nagito asked, voice just a little bit shaky. “Have you finally decided to kill me?”

“A callback, huh?” They both chuckled. “No, that’s not it. I wanted to ask you something. It’s really been taking a toll on me.”

“Ask away.”

“Aha, since it’s my birthday, I thought I might have a better chance—but just remember you don’t have to say yes…”

“Just—” Nagito looked at him. “Just say what’s on your mind, Hinata-kun.”

“Uh, right…” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Will you go out with me?”

His cheeks flushed red, his heartbeat quickening, Nagito knew something was wrong. It hit him.

Nagito felt a pang in his chest, taking a shaky breath. His stomach pitted, his eyes stinging. He knew he shouldn’t be upset, and that he deserved it, but it still twisted at his heart.

“Hinata-kun,” His voice broke. “That’s really a cruel joke to play on someone.”

“Huh?” Hajime cocked his head.

“To get my hopes up like that, then crush them under your foot,” He bit his lip. “Truly despairing…”

“H-hey, no! I was being genuine!” Hajime chuckled. “I really like you, Komaeda. And I wanted to let you know.”

Nagito wasn’t listening, arms wrapped around his frame.

“Haha! This must be a dream!” He looked straight into Hajime’s eyes. “I’m dead! I must be dead, Hinata-kun! A world where you would reciprocate my disgusting, unnatural feelings for you--!”

Hajime grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him close. He stopped laughing.

“Do you need me to prove it to you? I’ll fucking do it. I’ll kiss you, right here, right now.”

Nagito was dead, and he was in heaven. Or maybe it was hell. That was the only explanation.

“…”

Hajime pulled him in even closer, closing the already small gap between them. Nagito had never been kissed before, and he didn’t need to ever again. Nothing could possibly top this moment. He had his eyes open so he could stare at the boy in front of him, but he slowly closed them and melted into the touch. It was like fireworks had gone off in his brain, and he was barely able to think beyond how incredible it felt.

And then Hajime pulled away. He wiped his mouth, apologizing.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even ask if I could do that—hey, can you hear me?”

“Marry me, Hinata-kun.”

“Uh, I think you’re moving too fast.”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you!” He grabbed Hajime’s shoulders, gazing into his eyes. “Your hope is incredible—Hinata-kun, _you’re_ incredible. Please kiss me again.”

“I will if you take me up on that date.” He smirked.

Nagito held him by the waist, tearing up as he rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed shakily.

“That was my first kiss.” Nagito admitted.

“Yeah, mine too.”

“Aha, Hinata-kun…” He chuckled. “I’m so sorry…”

“Why?”

“Out of anyone, you chose me… I’m starting to doubt your tastes. I’m only kidding! But, really…” He took a deep breath, squeezing Hajime’s hands. “Thank you…”

“Thank _you_.”

“Happy birthday…”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my king


End file.
